i n v u
by Aya8
Summary: Iliana has a dirty side.


For the LJSanta 2008: http:// www/lj-smith .com/ljsanta/2008/

**i.n.v.u**  
By Aya, for Gift.

It was the way they looked at each other, the way he touched her face, caressed her cheek, before gently kissing her lips. It was the way she smiled at him and kissed him back. Like the world revolved around the two.

It didn't have an "I'm better than you" or "ha ha you can't have this" vibe, it was a "you are my world" vibe. She wanted someone to look at her like that! In part she was jealous, of what they had, of what she could have had--Galen had been for her after all, but she knew it wasn't Galen she was after. It was the chemistry between the two, the love, the companionship, Iliana just wanted that. She was still happy for the two of course, so until she actually found it, she would occupy herself with watching them.

Them, Keller and Galen, the panther and the leopard.

Those two were so perfect for each other, yet so opposite. Even their coloring indicated a mix of light and darkness, but when they were together it was like an eclipse, beautiful, but rare.

Iliana leaned up against her bedroom door opening it a crack so she could peek out at the figures with soft voices in the hall. Her protectors, the very two people she envied and loved at the same time, were sitting in the hall, one on either side, just staring at each other. The look of wonder in their eyes was understandable, she could only assume. The soul mate principle isn't an everyday occurrence and of course they'd only been together for about a month.

So little time and already they'd become in sync with each other.

"Raksha-just leave it alone."

She huffed, her gray eyes narrowing. "Don't call me that and I can't. I'm worried."

Galen frowned. "I thought you like it when I call you that?"

"I like it when you call me..." she started, but Galen leaned forward and placed a finger against her lips, shushing her.

The hallway was very narrow, but pretty. The colors had been chosen carefully so that when the sun would set it lit the hallway on fire. It looked a bit spooky in a storm though, like the lightening and thunder that was going on now--it really did a number on Keller. It made her look surreal, more than usual anyhow.

He smiled knowingly. "I know I like it too," he whispered, scooting over the carpet to get closer to her.

Iliana's stomach clenched. She bit her lip, sliding down the frame of the door, being careful not to get caught spying on a moment that was possibly going to get heated. If she had a glass of wine she'd make a silent cheer of hope.

"Galen I-"

His tongue darted out and licked her bottom lip. The way he did was so cat like that it reminded Iliana just exactly what her friends were.

"Don't worry."

Keller's eyes shut, giving a mewling grunt, she leaned forward, searching for the warmth of his mouth, but he pulled away. He trailed his fingers along her jaw, caressed the curve of her bottom lip, moved back up to follow the arch of cheek before sliding his fingers through her hair to cup the back of her head.

Keller gave a tiny gasp and darted her tongue out to catch the tip of his thumb before answering. "It's a civil duty that needs to be carried out and I can't not worry. I have a bad feeling about him."

"You're not her mother, she's a big girl. Winnie's going to date who she wants to."

Keller opened her eyes and cocked her head to the side, her disappointment in Galen's response was very visable. "No, you're right, I'm not her mother, but I am her boss."

The color of Galen's greenish golden eyes shifted to one of curiosity, which Iliana had found out, was slightly darker, and more gold, than his natural color. "Is she screwing up on missions?"

Keller shrugged casually and leaned away from him. "He distracts her, plain and simple."

Galen frowned, mimicking Keller's gesture, only not exactly leaning his back against the wall as she had done.

The hallway's small but it isn't that small.

"Well that's something different then. I'm assuming I distract you as well. What should we do about that?"

Keller clucked her tongue and tossed her silky black hair over her shoulders. At that exact moment a flash of lightening from outside shadowed the hallway, reminding Iliana once again that with the storm, tonight would be a perfect night for passion.

_Oi, I've been reading too many romance novels_. A vice she hid well.

"It's different, we work well together because we're soul mates." Keller argued.

"Well technically that could be considered even more of a distraction."

"Galen, are you trying to fight with me?"

Galen shook his head, sighing, uncrossing his folded legs to go on either side of her. "No, I just think you need to think about this before getting on that computer to find dirt on Nick. You give something to Winnie naming his flaws and she's going to be pissed." Speaking more gently he added, "Baby, just think about it first."

Keller's nose twitched. _Baby_. Hmm. Iliana snickered. Keller was definitely torn between smacking him or cooing about how cute it was that he'd called her that. Raksha Keller was just that type of girl, not like herself. Iliana would have thrown herself into his arms and kissed him silly. She liked those sweet endearments. Keller had spoken about her confusion over them to her; Iliana had just smiled at her claiming that Keller needed to hear sweet things every now and again, especially in her life.

It seemed she'd come to her decision as she gave him a small smile. "I'll try."

And then it was happening. Galen pulled her forward, between his raised knees, pushing her legs up so that they went over his thighs, coaxing her to wrap them around his waist. She did and of course Iliana was now at an angle and could no longer see faces, but she could still hear.

His hand was sliding down her waist, gently, but hurriedly pushing up the black spandex of Keller's top. The minute he touched skin Iliana knew. It was a moan of triumph, of suppressed pleasure finally being fulfilled. The noise gave her goose bumps.

Keller hesitated for just a moment, pulling back and staring, her gray eyes deep and intense. Keller followed his hand with hers pushing it up further under her shirt, giving him an answer to the unasked question that had probably been showing in his eyes.

_Damn, I need a camera on the other side so I can see his face_, she thought, while at the same time feeling slightly embarrassed at how into this she was.

What was the word called? Oh Hecate she was a voyeur! Iliana pulled back slightly, and then shook her head.

They're just kissing it's nothing...oh-oh there's something. She bit her lip, watching his hand slide below her pants, searching. A pant, a moan, and then Keller pulled him closer. She was practically sitting on his lap now, her hips making small motions. The side of her face was leaning against his, giving Iliana a perfect view of Keller's face. Keller's mouth dropped open; she turned her face into Galen's hair, muffling her cry of pleasure.

Whoa, she hadn't seen them do this much before...so she was a pervert, so she'd watched them before! Nobody is perfect, most certainly not how Winnie thought of her either. To Winnie, Iliana Harman could do no wrong...well she was doing wrong right now. She should close her door and let them-err do the things they were doing in peace.

It was like a real life romance novel come true and she found it impossible to tear her eyes away, especially once Keller had finally stopped moving.

_What in the world were they doing now?_ She wondered.

They were turning around, switching positions. She could see Galen's face and body now, and Keller was--she was...the sound of a zipper could be very loud.

Iliana's head turned to the side, frowning. _Hmm, Keller was very talented and her tongue is so long!_

Iliana averted her eyes to Galen's face, his position under Keller. His hand was on the back of her head guiding her and his face was scrunched up, his lips puffing out from his erratic panting. He knocked his head against the wall, biting down hard against his lip and then it was finished. It took about two in a half seconds for Galen to gather himself before he dropped his hand away from Keller's head allowing her to pull away.

"So kitten, what do you say we go hunting," he bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Mm," she hummed happily up at him. "It's time to switch shifts anyhow."

She slowly got to her feet, watching Galen zip his pants up. Then she turned away walking down the hall towards the kitchen. She stopped, as if remembering something. "Galen?"

"Yes?"

"I'm in the mood for big game tonight. I hope you're ready," she smiled seductively at him.

He chuckled, bowing his head, putting his hands on his hips. "I've been waiting for you my entire life. I'm definitely ready."

Iliana did not understand this talk. Hunting usually meant Galen and Keller turned cat and ate wild animals.

Innuendo was afoot!

_Aw_, she cried in her head.

It was like she said they were perfect for each other.

It was then that Galen turned slowly and crouched in front of the door. Iliana almost died at that moment, the moment his green golden eyes met hers.

"Did you enjoy the show?"

"I-I-I I'm sorry, I um," she stuttered. Her face was burning with embarrassment.

Galen just smiled gently at her, making her wonder if he was going to pat her head like he would a cute dog, before standing up and walking slowly away.

**Fin.**


End file.
